


That's Not My Avenger

by rmc28



Series: That's Not My [2]
Category: That's not my (Usborne touchy-feely books), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmc28/pseuds/rmc28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers edition of my sons' favourite board books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Avenger

That's not my Avenger. His hammer is too bumpy.

That's not my Avenger. His shield is too round.

That's not my Avenger. His shorts are too ragged.

That's not my Avenger. His arrows are too pointy.

That's not my Avenger. Her hair is too red.

THAT'S my Avenger! His suit is so shiny.


End file.
